


Dreams are for us

by lakrissnore



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrissnore/pseuds/lakrissnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely have time for their love to blossom, but after the sun has set and the judging eyes are gone, the empty office gives a moment for a few steps to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deaths_Impala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Impala/gifts).



> Inspired by a tumblr post, a song madeofsquirrels mentioned and a discussion me and Rebekka had.
> 
> "Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in Person B’s ear."
> 
> \+ dude there's no proofreading done, this is just a work of a couple of hours.

The sunset of Oslo is gone, the rushing sound of working people at their office has turned only into the faint sound of radio that was on all the time as a habit. The day is taking steps to turn into a night and Vegard is looking at his brother packing up his stuff.

It's nearly midnight and the radio only plays soothing songs. That's just nothing new, but as another song starts, and the first chords find their way to the ears of Vegard Ylvisåker, they create a definite reaction in the man. Without a thought he walks closer to Bård who doesn't seem to pay attention to the song playing in the distance. Vegard grabs his right hand, runs his fingers down the bare arm and finds his hand. He guides his little brother's other hand on his shoulder. Bård looks slightly irritated, he's tired and laughs out a little _what is it this time_ but plays along.

 

Vegard frowns his dark brows, focuses, nods his head a little to the rhythm of music and moves his lips soundlessly. God, the song is such a familiar one, yet it takes him a while to remember the lyrics. Then his eyes get a little brighter, and he catches the notes of the song. Bård smiles at the man he loves terribly much and Vegard returns it a little embarrassed. His hand on his brother's waist tightens a little as he leans his head near Bård's ear, and after humming a little, slowly his faint voice creates the words:

”Say nighty night and kiss me.”

Bård could laugh at the stupid romanticism that Vegard loves bringing to their fucked-up love story, but instead he focuses on listening to the voice he loves. He doesn't recognise the song, doesn't think he's even supposed to. In the end, Vegard has always been the musical one of them.

”Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me”, Vegard stumbles a little with the words at first, but the man's voice is still the most beautiful sound to Bård. Vegard could smoke a hundred cigarettes and have the worst cough, and all the words he's ever spoken to Bård would still have the coarse but beautiful harmony that the little brother just couldn't get tired of.

”While I'm alone and blue as can be”, he sings, ”dream a little dream of me.”

”Stars fading, but I linger on dear”, Vegard starts taking a few steps and leads the taller man. Neither of them are much of dancers, but they know the basics.

”Still craving your kiss”, the little brother can hear a smile in the bigger one's voice. He doesn't know how but there's a certain happiness, something that makes it seem like Vegard feels lucky to live this moment. But Bård isn't sure – his head ends up like a mess when he tries to think of things like this. It's Vegard who handles the sensible side.

”I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear.”

 

”Just saying this”, Vegard sings and whispers a quiet _remember_ to Bård. The little brother is confused – he doesn't recall anything. He doesn't even recognise the song until his brother continues, ”sweet dreams till sunbeams find you”, and presses his lips against Bård's hair that stayed golden even after the sun has set. It isn't until then when the memory flows inside of Bård and tightens his chest with its sweetness. The soft whispers make him remember. Vegard's low voice sends shivers through Bård and he remembers when they were kids. It's a memory Bård had later forgot about, as a typical teenager boy he'd find it pretty embarrassing that a brother's singing had been the only thing to calm him down. The gunfire and the storms, all those nights Bård had just been scared of the world and too weak without his better half that he called Vegard – the dark angel of his had quoted these few lines. The low voice of his big brother had been so soothing, something so lovely and safe he could've drown in the sound.

”Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.”

In Africa, they had barely any music but some random records from the 60's and early 70's. But the ones they had, they listened them until they broke through. And after only hearing a certain song hundreds and hundreds of times, it just never left your head even if you tried.

”But in your dreams, whatever they be”, Vegard sings and chuckles a little near the end of the line.

It's a beautiful moment that no one else but Bård and Vegard themselves could understand. From two close brothers, best friends since the birth of the other to a secret romance that only rarely had its dear moments. No one could ever understand it in a world like this.

”Dream a little dream of me.”

 

Bård's runs his hand up from Vegard's shoulder to his neck, to the point where Vegard's curls gets wild and leaves it there slowly caressing the neck. The holding hands are pressed against the men's chests. Vegard tilts his head a little so their noses wouldn't crash together – he wants to make everything as easy as possible for his little brother in this stone-cold world.

You couldn't tell who exactly kissed who, but it's Vegard's tongue that explores Bård's lips and mouth. The taller man swears he can feel his brother's breath running down his throat down to his lungs and he doesn't want to exhale ever again – smelling, seeing, hearing, feeling and breathing Vegard is the only way he ever wants to love someone and knowing it will never be like this for longer than a moment saddens him. It's such a tragic to have fallen in love the only way that isn't allowed.

 

Now that Bård remembers the song too, he finds every chord so familiar and knows the lyrics would go on now. Out of breath he whispers, ”Vegard”, and looks deep into the dark brown that looks almost black in the dark of the night. The man raises his brows a little, wordlessly asks _what is it_ and Bård draws a small smile almost as begging like a puppy, although he knows he doesn't need to do such. Vegard would always be his and he'd be Vegard's. ”Please sing.”

Vegard smiles the smile that is reserved only for him. ”I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear.”

”Just saying this”, he kisses Bård's lips again, and he doesn't intend to get lost in it - but hell, of course he does. They can go weeks, months, they could go fucking years without touching each other, but when they get back and close without anyone else around, the contact is almost never-ending until dawn, the reality gets them again.

When the music loses its singer again, this time Bård doesn't complain. Bård's gone and lost in the sensation of Vegard's arms around his waist and lips on his neck. Eyes closed he takes his arms tighter around Vegard, presses the man against his chest and wishes, boy, he wishes this moment could last forever.

Instead of steps, they lean against each other like they had done for their whole lives.

”Dream a dream of me”, Vegard whispers, it's a wish. His lips travel north from the neck he's livened up with his marks again, and find the pair of lips that are the only right ones for him. _Come on and dream_ , the song would go on, maybe Vegard sings it but it's hard to tell through the smacky sound of repeated kisses that they just couldn't get enough of. The lips sing a thousand love songs and dance with each other. The lyrics aren't needed to tell it's only each other they always dream of.

 

 

They step out of the building and breath in the cool air of Oslo. The moon's a half and makes the men's red cheeks paler than they actually are. Before they separate, they linger on with each other's eyes and whisper a good night. Tonight could be last time they got to be together as more than brothers. _Lovers_ would be such a lovely word to use, but it would never be said out loud.

 

These times aren't for the brother's love to bloom. Dreams are.

 


End file.
